


You Have Our Attention, Hero

by SleepyGamer00974



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Third Person, Possible second chapter, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sheikah, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyGamer00974/pseuds/SleepyGamer00974
Summary: Link stumbling into Kakariko beaten up again. Nothing major, but you still care for him anyways.Grossly fluffy because I think we all need some right now.I'm planning a second chapter, might end up being NSFW might just be more cute stuff.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	You Have Our Attention, Hero

Tight grip almost leaving crescents on Link’s hand, she pulled him toward a fire under a tree. Her feet were heavy, stomping, she was definitely annoyed at him. The sky was clear in Kakariko, Link thought as he didn't see what the drama was about. Link didn’t really want all the fuss, it was only a few claw marks and a bruise. All he fought was a pack of bokoblins, standard stuff. 

“I’m fine, Y/n, I just need some rest,” he spoke softly. Despite his protest, she stopped abruptly and forced him to sit anyways, worry deep in her eyes as if Link was dying. He half tumbled onto the floor, resting back on his palms. She dropped to a knee beside him, hand not on him searching her white-colored pants for something. When she didn’t find anything she grumbled, placing her hand on his other shoulder. She was facing him straight on, touch gently angry. Thank Hylia Link was good at keeping a neutral face. She was more expressive than him though, her blush didn’t hide on her beautiful cheeks. It was sort of endearing, cute even. Y/n gave him a stern look, eyes digging into his cerulean ones. 

“Don’t. Move. I’m going to go get something to clean your cuts with,” she told him, thumb on his shoulder running subtle circles over his tunic, “Take off your shirt. Do you need help?” Her concern shone warmly. Even if he didn’t like burdening her like this, he found it nice. Link had someone long term. He knew so many people, but their interactions were always limited to a mission to get done. They’d stay to help him once, then he’d never see them again. It was lonely without Y/n. Link shook his head at needing assistance. She scoffed, slipping her hands off him to rest them skeptically on her hips.

“Alright, champ. Go ahead, take your shirt off,” her confidence drained a little near the end, blushing as she processed her command. Link complied, raising his arms slowly to lift his blue tunic off of himself. A jolt of pain jabbed his chest though, the action prying apart his cuts. He grunted, stiffening. Y/n sighed in frustration, 

“You can ask for help you know, it goes two ways.” Her irritation was thin now, sincerity making Link’s heart clench. She was scared for him. Link had woken up with nothing else but ‘Save Hyrule’. He was hard-programmed for sacrifice. It was self-destructive. 

Silence took hold of the air. (At least more than usual with this quiet warrior.) Y/n just smiled, eyes dancing over his features. She caught the bottom of his tunic in her hands, heat blazing brighter on her face and heart thumping. Link hoped she didn’t notice his own blush growing too. She was careful as she peeled the tunic over his wounds, knowing that even if it did hurt Link wouldn’t show it. To make sure it didn’t catch on his ponytail she pulled the collar further back behind his neck, leaning in close to him. His eyes were mostly covered, but he felt her lean in. From a murky shadow through the cloth, he noticed her chest was in front of his face. He couldn’t suppress that hitch in his breath. Y/n also didn’t mean to stare. He was toned, to say the least. Still slender, but athletic. The build of a hero, what he was through and through. She could have drooled over the sight all day... 

Her eyes snapped back to his. Link was smirking, Y/n sunk back in embarrassment a little. 

“I’ll... Be right back,” she mumbled, nervous hand resting over her heart. Link nodded with the most friendly eyes he could. As soon as she turned to dash down the hill to her house a grin cracked out onto his face. She was plain with her ogling and plain in her shyness. He liked it. It made him happy that she was as interested in him -to some extent- as he was to her. He was going to tell her, make his attraction obvious at least, he was sure of that now.

When he had stumbled into the tribe area she was practicing her aim with a bow. She spotted the blood-stain tears in his clothes immediately. Y/n had thrown her bow out of mind and dashed over, taking his hand and tilting his head up by the chin. Since she had been training she hadn’t kept the outer layer of her Sheikah clothes on, left only in the black, sleeveless turtleneck and a necklace that glowed almost as much as her in the moonlight. That top… It was tight-fitting to her body. It definitely flattered her figure. And the loose pants only accentuated her hips.

Link dragged a hand down his face to clear his own mind. He had such an important quest ahead of him yet he found himself in the Eldin province over and over again. Even if it wasn’t for the quest.

He knew it was for her. So he could drop in and bring her a fruit he had found on another end of Hyrule or show her landscapes and flowers he had taken pictures of. He would stop his preparation for the next divine beast just to trail back into Y/n’s small town to shove some piece of adventure into her face. The sheikah slate had a warp function for a reason, after all, he was just making use of it. Every time - _without fail_ \- she would gasp in excitement and show him his favorite smile; Absolute wonder would take over her features. And every time he’d savor the moment as a break from it all. It felt domestic, like he had _some_ normality. A place to return to instead of only having where his feet had found him. A regular face to recognize him. And not a lot of people did that, not in this century. 

Link lay down fully, hand twirling with the grass under him and enjoying the soft sound of the water running through the village, waiting for Y/n to return.

  
  
  
  


Y/n set a box down using her lap to slide it silently to the ground. It was late-night and her father was sleeping, and she didn’t want to wake him. But she also didn’t want to make her wounded soldier wait, so she ripped off the lid. Impatiently scrambling through the contents, she found her stache of hearty elixirs. They were rare, hard to make, and expensive. But she had more than most in her first aid kit, extra costs to not only having a father who was a guard but pining after a champion she supposed. It was fine, she scavenged forever to make these potions and would give them to Link with no question when she had to. He was worth it. 

Ever since she was a kid she admired the powerful champion Impa told of in her teachings. A knight in shining armor, an under-ranked prince. Then she met the fabled man in person and she practically skipped the entire journey of developing feelings. She snowballed _bad:_ practically tumbled down a flight of stairs. Link found himself in her thoughts all the time. Even if she didn't want him to be. Impa’s stories always highlighted the duo of the swordsman and the princess, there was no adventure-hungry sheika girl there. She wasn't a part of the equation. And she didn’t want to be a distraction to his destiny.

But even with that mindset, she couldn’t muster it in herself to tell him to stop coming to her. Maybe it was the unfamiliar suggestions of adventure he brought with him. Or the intriguing knowledge of a century past he had. Maybe it was her childish self reveling in meeting her bedtime stories in flesh. Or maybe she just loved him for him and she didn’t want to say it. Out of fear of rejection and interference. She was just a tribe soldier’s daughter after all.

She scooped up a bowl and a cloth on her way out, clicking the door shut quietly. Knowing she had taken long enough when Link was bleeding, she trotted her was up the hill back to where she left him. He was flat on his back as she approached. Part of her panicked, thinking he had passed out. That panic deeped when she saw that he wasn’t actually conscious. Her foot caught on a rock and the wake-up call made her realize he probably just fell asleep. For the hero of Hyrule she had found him to be a messy and laid back guy when he wasn’t in action. Like he had two faces: duty, and him. She giggled, placing the elixir and cloth on the ground and going to fill up the bowl with water at the goddess statue. Perhaps the Goddess would heed her wordless prayer and offer him some good luck and protection on his next escapade. She got back to him fast, sitting down next to him and silently shaking his arm

“Master Link,” she cooed, laughing properly when he shot up.

“Sorry! It’s just that its-” His voice fell back into his usual volume as he watched her wave a dismissive hand. She dipped the rag into the cool water, ringing it out and dabbing away the dirt and dried blood on his stomach. Link watched carefully, loving the attentiveness she was putting into just one small task. Her eyes darted up for a second.

“What?” she scoffed bluntly, “I’m trying to concentrate here.” Link shrugged his shoulders, playing it off the best he could. She renewed the cloth by submerging it again, repeating the process a few times between the claw trails on his torso before moving to a gash on his upper arm. Link's gaze grew a little more distant. This was so familiar.

“Ask me for help more,” She was curt, but hastily added, “Please, Link.” She washed the rag out again, going to take the mud off his face, one hand holding his cheek. It felt...intimate. He listened closely. “You're hosting Hyrule alone, but just means Hyrule has its attention on you,” she set the rag down, “I want to aid you, however I can.” He didn’t answer for a while, still lingering on his past life, with another injury and another girl. It was cathartic. But then her fist collided with his thigh, shocking him out of his memories. “And I need your bravely stupid self alive so you can keep showing me the world in fruit and flower samples,” She jested. Link chuckled, rare little burst of noise making Y/n feel like the luckiest person alive. This was different, Link concluded, she was more than a stand-in for Mipha, he didn’t even know why his mind went there. 

Y/n grabbed something from behind her, presenting the health elixir with a dramatic ‘Ta-dah!’. Link pushed it away instantly, she pouted.

“Those are hard to get,” was his reasoning. Y/n pushed it towards him again,

“I don't care. Take it. I have a lot of them.” Her conviction won against Link’s tired self. He sighed in defeat and took the glass bottle. With a final unsure look at her- to which she nodded eagerly- he swallowed it down. The warmth made its way to his arm and stomach in seconds, the consistent throb of pain dulling to a ghost of a sting. Link relaxed down, feeling better already. Y/n watched him with affection. 

“Oh! I’ll get your tunic sewn back to perfection in the morning. For now… well, I’m not sure what you can wear, all my dad's clothes would be way too big,” she pondered, almost laughing at the mental picture of Link trying to wear her dad’s large clothes. He would definitely look something close to a kite. Link thought for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. “So you’re just gonna walk around shirtless?” She poked, hiding how much she may have secretly wanted that. Link replied with an emotive flex of his arm and a flirtatious smile. She chortled, smacking him playfully again.

“You’re gonna kill Paya,” her laugh grew. Link just watched her, wanting so badly to just outright say his feelings. Instead, he placed a hand on the one she was resting on. Her laughter stopped, and she watched his charmingly tender eyes.

“Thank you,” he almost whispered, “for taking care of me.”

Her face lit up and she almost tore her hand away out of shock, not expecting for him to do that. She didn’t though. She kept it there, taking the bottle from him and putting off to the side. 

“Well, someones gotta do it! Doesn’t seem like you are,” She whined, flicking his forehead. He caught her wrist. Y/n didn’t pull her hand back. Her soul fluttered as he interlocked his fingers with hers. Her blush deepened, and his wasn’t suppressed this time. She moved to sit cross-legged, facing him straight on again. He mirrored her. Holding both his hands, they took in the situation for a second. Smelling the earthy smell of grass and the cool wind licking at their skin. Y/n’s heart thumped, yet this was the calmest she had been in a while. His thumbs idly traced patterns into her hands.

“Tell me a story,” she requested, grinning a smile bigger than any she had since he stumbled into Kakariko.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't tend to write 3rd person very much so I hope that isn't too obvious. I just needed some practice and a break from another Detroit: Become Human work I have going.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated <3 
> 
> P.S It's now almost 4 AM on my second night of horrible sleep so please excuse any terrible spelling errors, I'll go through and edit tomorrow!


End file.
